Zootopia 2
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: This my plot for Zootopia 2,it is still in its early stages and more drafts will come to improve on it,your suggestions are greatly welcomed to help improve this plot before I turn it into a full story;)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys,this is the plot for Zootopia 2 that I created,its in a mess right now but as it says,this si just draft 1,there will still be draft,2,3,4 and 5 before final version comes out and I will keep all of you updated as I go along. Your suggestions on how to improve this sorry will greatly be welcomed and once everything is finalized and done, I will turn this into a full story:)

Plot(Draft\Beta1)

It's been a full year since Judy and Nick solved the case of the Night Howlers and in the span of that year, Nick and Judy formed a very close relationship with each other. While attending a Christmas Party,Judy came across a young female wolf named Kate, who was lost. After failing to locate her parents, both Judy and Nick decided to bring her back to their apartment before bringing her to the police station the next day. Before going to sleep, Judy had a chat with the young wolf in which Judy learned that Kate and her parents came from another City in hopes of starting a new life in Zootopia and make a difference to the life of the animals living there as Kate's parents both works as scientists.

The next day, Judy and Nick brought Kate to the police station where she would be kept until her parents come for her. However, Kate was reluctant to stay there and insisted to stay with Judy and Nick. After much persuading by Nick, Kate reluctantly agreed to stay there. Judy bid farewell to the young wolf emotionally before she left with Nick.

Following that,Nick and Judy were called to Bogo office when they were given a new case about a missing child. Nick and Judy took on the case and travelled to the house of the missing child. Once there,Judy and Nick discovers that the missing child is a wolf which lead them to believe that the missing child was Kate. Hoping to reunite Kate with her parents, Judy enthusiastically asked the parents to come back to the Police Station with them.

However upon returning back to the Police Station,Judy learns from Officer Benjamin Clawhause,that earlier, two wolves had came and had took Kate away much to the surprise of Judy. Judy started having doubts about whether Kate was the missing child. But after showing a picture of Kate to the two wolves,they immediately recognized Kate to be their daughter. Things only got worst as the parents threatens to sue them if they do not find Kate back.

After learning about this,Bogo was furious and he temporary dismissed Officer Benjamin Clawhause from duty for being reckless until Kate could be found. Things got worst when the media got to learn about the story. The citizens of Zootopia immediately had doubts and questions about the Zootopia Police Department, leaving extreme pressure for Police Department to find Kate. At a press conference, Judy announced that she and Nick will be taking on the case and if Kate was not to be found,she would take all the blame for it.

The night before Judy and Nick were to start their investigation,Nick decided to bring Judy to the dessert part of Zootopia where a giant dance club is located. At the dance club,Nick came acrossed two of his con-artist friends,Cyan and Tomada,stealing from the animals there. Nick and Judy confronted the two of them. They decided to let them off the hook but not without a condition. As the both of them are widely known not only in Zootopia but also in other cities,Nick requested them to spread the words about Kate and help them to find any leads of her location,in which the two agreed.

When Judy and Nick officially began their investigation, their were shocked to find that they basically had no clue to begin with. CCTV footage of the two wolves who came to take Kate away was mysteriously deleted and the two wolves didn't signed the forms that they would had to before they were allowed to take Kate away. Intrigued by this,Judy and Nick decided that the first thing that they should do was to pay Officer Benjamin Clawhause a visit at his house. But when they reached Officer Benjamin Clawhause house,they find it mysteriously abandoned. After searching around for clues,Nick discovered Officer Benjamin Clawhause laptop and using his hacking skills,manages to hack into the laptop. He discovered that Officer Benjamin Clawhause had booked a train ticket to Bunny Burrow,Judy's hometown.

Being the only lead they have, Nick and Judy both decided to go to Bunny Burrow to find Officer Benjamin Clawhause. When they were at the train station,Cyan and Tomada met up with them and gave them a briefcase which contained all the information they had gathered about the location of Kate and the two wolves. When they were on the train to Bunny Burrow,a mysterious figure swapped the suitcase with an identical looking suitcase while Nick and Judy were both asleep. Unaware of the swap,Nick and Judy alighted the train once they reached Bunny Burrow. After a long day of searching,the two was unable to locate Officer Benjamin Clawhause. Tired from the long day of searching,both Judy and Nick went to Judy's parents house to rest.

While Judy was out to the farm field to harvest the carrot,Nick together with Judy's parents decided to open the suitcase to examine the clues. Upon opening the case,they found the case to be completely empty but that was some type of Blue gas in it. After breathing in the gas,Nick started to hallucinate and ran away mysteriously. When Judy saw Nick running out of the house,She gave chase but was unable to catch up with him. When Judy returned back to her house,she was shocked to find that her parents had mysteriously disappeared to. But upon closer inspection, she discovered fresh tyres marks outside her house. Being the only clue she had,she decided to follow the tracks.

The tracks lead Judy to a secured area of Bunny Burrow,where she found evidence that her parents were indeed taken. Judy was given a scare when Cyan and Tomada appeared out of the blue. The trio then had a talk about Nick and what might had happened to him. When they got back to the house,Cyan and Tomada insisted that the suitcase they had given them was most likely stolen and swap with another identical looking suitcase. The following day,Judy,accompanied by Cyan and Tomada headed to the train station to examine the security footage during their train ride yesterday. They were all shocked when they saw a mysterious looking figure swapping the suit cases. Cyan and Tomada both immediately recognised the symbol on the shirt that the figure was wearing and they informed Judy that the symbol belonged to a gang,who called themselves The Bones. With the new clues,Judy head back to Zootopia to inform Bogo while Cyan and Tomada searched for Nick.

When Judy returned back to the police Station,she noticed a wolf cop acting suspiciously outside the boiler room but she decided not to persuade the matter and proceeded with her meeting with Bogo. After their meeting,Bogo and Judy went out to have lunch together,however a explosion ripped through the upper floor of the building destroying everything in the upper floor and had also resulted in many casualties. At a press conference, Bogo assured the public that the Zootopia police are working to find the culprit behind the attack. However,Judy couldn't stop thinking about the wolf cop she saw that day and decided to bring up the matter. This resulted in the suspension of all wolf cops working in the ZPD for security reasons. Howver doing this resulted in the shortage of police officers in the ZPD. With the pubilv having so much doubts about the ZPD and the fact that the ZPD was at its weak point,the crime rate in Zootopia shot up to a all time high and with the case about Kate still yet to be solve,the public were losing their trust and fate in the ZPD at a fast rate.

A week after the explosion,the ZPD were serverly underpower and could no longer handle the crimes that were happening. Without Nick by her side,Judy was demoralized and could not concentrate on her was then attached and wounded by two wolfs who were unhappy at her for causing them to lose their jobs. Cyan and Tomada showed up and provided Judy with information about Nick's whereabouts. Judy was ready to leave to find Nick but Bogo disapproved of her leaving Zootopia and insisted in her to continue on the case. After a heated argument,Judy re-sign from her job and left to find Nick. Her quest to find Nick brought her to a small town called Bird Nest. She was able to find Nick rather quickly but she was horrified when she saw him charting other people of their money. She confronted him and discovered that he had lost his memories. After failing to help Nick recall his memories, Nick left,leaving a broken hearted Judy behind. Things weren't good in Zootopia too,with the city in a panicked state,the Mayor dismissed Bogo and the rest of the heads of the police department from duty and a wolf cop would take over the police department. The wolfs officers who were fired were than hired back.

Judy was still determined to bring Nick back and quickly located him. But Nick was kidnapped by The Bones right infront of Judy and was taken away in a van. Judy gave chased and followed the van to an abandoned coming up with a rescue plan,Judy was able to rescue Nick but before they could leave the building,they were discovered. After a fight,the two was able to escape but Judy were injured. On the train ride back to Zootopia, Nick ragained his memories after he sang a duet with then returned back to Zootopia, they were shcoked to find that the police department had been taken over by wolves and Bogo was no where to be found. After learning what had happened,Judy felt guilty as she bad caused Bogo to lost his job.

Sensing that there's something fishy going on,Judy got Nick to distract Zack,the new wolf head of the ZPD while Judy sneaked into his office. Judy was shcoked to find that Zack is indeed related to The Bones and with this new evidence,Nick and Judy went to find Bogo for his help. Bogo was unwilling to help at first but after much persuading, he decided to help them. Peacing together all the evidnece they collected,they were able to find out the master plan of the The Bones,The Bones plan was to use the fake incidnet of Kate to make the pubilv lose their trust and fate in the ZPD and from then on they will slwoly target and get rid of the ZPD officers,including Judy,Nick,Bogo and the rest,in that case,the wolves would take over ZPD and with a corrupted police force, the Bones would be able to do anything they want.

Knowing they had to stop them,Nick,Judy and Bogo set to find the rest of their fellow head officers to assist them in bring down The Bones. The journey to find them brings them to all the different parts of Zootopia but in the end they were able to bring all of them back together for their final confrontation with Zane and The Bones. The former police officers fought it out with Zane and The Bones in a abandoned warehouse where Judy was devastwd to find out that Kate was working with them,however she knows that Kate had a good heart in her. The former police officers soon won the battle and Zane and The Bones surrended. During their victory, Judy was reunited with her parents who were kept in the warehouse,but Judy finds it strange that Officer Benjamin Clawhause was still missing. With the truth out,the ZPD was put back in the hands of Bogo and the rest,and Zane and the Bones were arrested out away in jail,except for Kate who got adopted by Judy and Nick. Judy and Nick were both promoted to higher ranking officers in the ZPD and was given their first case by Bogo and that was to find Officer Benjamin Clawhause.


	2. plot 2 part 1

(Hey guys,this is another idea I have,it is completely different from the first one and as you can see it is not finish yet. Tell me which one of this plot is better and maybe tell me ways to continue the second plot:)

Plot:

A year after the incident of the Night Howlers,Zootopia continues to triumph as a city with animals living together in harmony. Both Nick and Judy had settled down into a small apartment together and they are both still working as police officers for the ZPD. Being the Christmas season,both Judy and Nick were assigned to neighbourhood patrolling to ensure that delivered packages were not stolen. After few hours of patrolling, Nick got board and convinced Judy to leave their duty area to go to a pub and have some fun. As Judy was board too,she eventually agreed.

The two made their way to a near by pub,however their luck ran out when the Pub got raided by Bogo and the police as the Pub was ran illegally. Although the situation was kept from the media,both Judy and Nick were punished serverly for abandoning their post and being present at a illegal establishment. Bogo removed them from any of thier duties and demotted them to do parking duites,much to Judy's dismay. During one of her shift,Judy met Cyan,a Female bird who requested Judy for help. Not suspecting anything,Judy happily agreed to help. But later Judy found out from Nick that Cyan was a con artist just like him and she must likely got con again. A frustrated Judy raged at Nick and balmed him for causing them to be demotted.

Hoping to stop their parking duties,Judy head back to Bogo's office to ask for them to be put back to official important duties. Bogo decided to give them a chance to prove that they are worthy of being put bakc to official duty by having them work as security officers for a big science convention that will tkae place in a few days time, in which Judy happily agreed. When the convention day came,Judy dargged Nick there early to get ready much to Nick's dismay. However during the science convention, a group of bandits attacked the science convention,trying to steal valuable pecies of equipment. Nick,Judy and the rest of the police present tried to stop them but failed. However,the day was save When two robotic animals jumped out of nowhere and adfordlessly took down the bandits. The two robotic animals belonged to a scientist named Professor Rant,a Bill Horned Owl.

Following the incident, the citizens of Zootopia started to wonder if robotic animals could take over as the cities police force,after robotic animals would be more efficient that aniamls. The idea reached Professor Rant who immediately tried to convince the Mayor of Zootopia, Mayor Kaola to give him fund to mass produce the robotic aniamls and have them tkae over the police force. The Mayor was remained skeptical about having robotic aniamls in charge on Zootopias security and the idea also met with disagreement from Judy and the rest of the police force. Being put in such a dilemma, the Mayor decided that the best thing to do was to have a competition between the robotic animals and the animals. Both Judy and Nick volunteered to reperesnet the aniamls agaisnt the two robotic animals.

For the next one week before the competition,both Nick and Judy trained hard as all fate rest on them. On the day of the competition, many citizens of Zootopia had gathered to watch the competition and the event was even covered my media. Unfortunately during one of the events,Judy fell and sprained her ankle,which gave the robotic animals controlled by Professor Rant a easy win. With the competition won by the Professor Rant,Rant had also won over the hearts of the citizens who were now supportive of the idea. Going by the agreement, Mayor Kaola agreed to give Professor Rant the funds he needs to mass produced his robotic animals, much to the dismay of Judy,Nick,Bogo and the rest of the police force.

A month later,with the production of the robotic animals finished,the Zootopia Police Department was officially taken over by the robotic animals controlled by Professor Rant and a few government agents. The animals officers were all dismissed of their duties,including Judy,Nick and Bogo. After losing their jobs,Judy got demoralized as she knew that this was all her fault. Both Nick and Judy went their separate ways,with Judy going back to Bunny Burrow. Nick stayed behind in Zootopia. A few months later,the Robotic animls have officially became a part of the life's of the citizens of Zootopia and everyone had seamlessly forgot about the animal cops that used to keep the place safe.

Nick had went back to his old ways and start work as a con artist agian. At the Zootopia Police Department headquarters,Professor Rant discovered that something was interfering with the signal to the robots and he had temporary lost control of his robots but the controls were returned to him shortly afterwards. But it was enough to get Professor Rant suspicious, he knew that someone was trying to heck into his systems. Using the advance computers, Professor Rant was able to track down the hecker's adreess and it was a place in Bunny Burrow,most specifically, Judy's house. With the evidence,Professor Rant together with some government agents set out to Bunny Burrow to confront Judy.

At Bunny burrow,Judy is living her life with her parents back at their family farm,however Judy still misses her job as a police officer.


End file.
